Pitch's girl trouble
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Tired of scaring only just kids, Pitch decides he wants to scare teenagers but little did he know, he was going to make the biggest mistake of his afterlife!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to an conversation that me and a friend on deviantart had, She gave me an idea on writing this story and I Would like to thank her for suggesting me to write this story lol :3 Enjoy :D**

It was a dark cloudy night, perfect for Pitch to go out and do his job. He decided not to scare only kids but teenagers as well. But little did he know, he will regret this decision and will wish he was never cursed with good looks.

One night, he sneaks in a room of a girl who looks about fifteen years old. The lights were off and the room was dark. He smirked down at her, not knowing that she is half sleep right now.

"Oh what a pretty girl, this will be fun" He thought to himself.

The girl opened her eyes, feeling like that someone is watching her. She turned around and sat up from her bed, scanning around her room.

"Why do I Get the feeling that someone is watching me ? Eh! It's probably just my imagination of something" she said to herself as she laid back in her bed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a dark figure roamed over her, her eyes flew open again, she turned around and saw the oh so dark boogeyman.

"Boo!" He said smirking.

She screamed loud but not a bloodcurdling scream like you see in horror movies, it was more like a scream when you see your favorite celebrity.

"AAAAAH! OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU EXISTED!" She screamed, Leaving Pitch with a confused look.

"What?! What do you mean you knew I Existed?! Of course I Do! I always- HEY!"

Unexpectedly, She jumped on the boogeyman with her arms and legs wrapped around him, startling and freaking him out.

"Oh my Gosh! You are like so sexier in person!" she said as she kissed him all over his gray face.

"Wait till I Tell the others!"

"Get off me you crazy girl! And what others are you talking about" He said as he was struggling to get her off.

Out of nowhere, She smashed her mouth onto his, Making Pitch push her on the floor and Leaving him disgusted and Her still smiling at him. He wiped his mouth repeatedly.

The girl giggled flirtatiously at him and got up off the floor

"You know you liked that kiss"

"NO! I DID NOT!" He spat.

"Oh, you did, now how about we-"

"NO!" He yelled as he ran out the window quickly and flew out before the girl could catch him.

She ran to the window after him but she was too slow.

"WE'LL FIND YOU, MY LOVE! I'LL FIND YOU! AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN!" She shouted at Pitch as he flew away on his nightmare.

**HAHA! Wow looks like Pitch is not gonna feel lonely anymore, He's gonna have endless company if you know what I'm talking about ;D**

**Pitch: oh Shut up! -_-**

**Me: HAHA! You shut up XD At least, you now know there is people out there who loves you besides me Xp**

**Pitch: When I Tell you to shut up, you SHUT UP!**

**Me: Ok, for 1, you are NOT my father and 2, I'm NOT scared of you! so of course I'm going to talk back to you without hesitation :P**

**Pitch: Oh nevermind You're giving me a headache! *rubs temples***

**Me: I Know :3 but You love me anyway right ? :D**

**Pitch: WRONG! .**

**Me: Aww that's ok Xp I Know you love me even though you won't admit it!**

**Pitch: oh whatever -.-**

**Me: anyways, I Hope you all liked this chapter, I will update soon! Have a nice day you lovely readers! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LOL! Sorry I Didn't get to write and post this yesterday (or was it the other day ? idk), I was busy with something important and plus, I Had a little writers block -.- Anyways, before I Start the story I Would like to reply to two reviews, my first one is to Guest and I Would just like to say, it's ok, I'm not offended at all lol x3 and to Darthcat, NO HE'S MINE! Lol oh and the Girl from the last chapter who was all over Pitch, is named Carlie x3**

**Pitch: UGH! DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT PSYCHOPATH! . and what do you mean Who's yours? Who are you two talking about?!**

**Me: HAHA! You x3 **

**Pitch: GREAT! -.- I'm surrounded by idiots who are fighting over me _**

**Me: Aww come on! Lol you should be happy that girls are fighting over you **

**Pitch: Why? cuz you all get to make my life hell? -.-**

**Me: Aww you know wouldn't do that to you Pitch X3**

**Pitch: yeah you would! **

**Me: HAHA! Yeah you're right XD I Only do it-**

**Pitch: Because you love me I Know -_-**

**Me: lol Yeah, that too XD Anyways, I Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

After fangirl Carlie's greatest experience of meeting the boogeyman AKA her huge crush! She decided she was going to call her friends who were also fangirls. She ran to her phone, still shaking with excitement, and called one of her friends, Danielle.

"Hello ?! Danielle !" She said Still smiling uncontrollably.

"WHAT? What is it Carlie ?!"

"He's REAL!"

"Who is ?!"

"Pitch Black AKA The boogeyman!"

"WHAT ?! REALLY ? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"YUP! HE CAME INTO MY ROOM AND HE TRIED TO SCARE ME! IT WAS SOOOO CUTE!"

"OH MY GOD! THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I SCREAMED AND JUMPED ON HIM THEN KISSED HIM ALL OVER!" Carlie giggled and flapped her hand to her face.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LUCKY CHICK!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! GIIIIIIIIRL, CALL THE OTHERS AND LET THEM KNOW THE NEWS!"

"OKAY! Um ? What are we going to do ?"

Carlie slapped a hand on her forehead.

"WE ARE GOING TO PITCH'S LAIR TO GIVE HIM A NICE WARM WELCOME!" Carlie explained.

"OH OKAY! AWESOME!"

"YEAH AWESOMELY EPIC! Oh and I Forgot to tell you that after I Kissed him, He pushed me down and was rude to me!" She jumped up and down happily.

"O.M.G.! REALLY ?!"

"YES!" Carlie squealed.

Both girls fangirled and screamed on the phone. They hung up and Danielle called the next girl, who called the next girl, who called the next girl and soon after all the fangirls of Pitch were all called and ecstatic finding out that their nightmare guy was actually real.

Meanwhile Back at Pitch's Lair, a night later after the little incident, Pitch was very confused, he was pacing around the lair wondering why Carlie wasn't scared but instead was all over him. He cringed at the memory of her kissing him.

"What did she mean by **_the others_** ?" he asked himself.

"Are there more LIKE HER?! NO! NO! Can't be!"

Suddenly there were noises heard. He went out of thought to see what it was and he got closer to the lair exit and It sounded like girls. At first He thought it was just a figment of his imagination but as the voices got louder, he realized it was reality and not imaginary voices.

"What in the world are those are those people doing outside near my lair ? Don't they know who lives here ? Maybe I Should pay them a little visit, then maybe they'll learn their lesson about messing with the boogeyman" He smirked deviously.

He went to the forest and stood on top of a tree branch, and from the top….. he saw it was the same girl from the other night and she brought thirty other girls with her and suddenly, it hit him!

"SO THAT'S WHAT SHE MEANT ABOUT THE OTHERS! OTHERS AS IN MORE GIRLS WHO ARE CRAZY ABOUT ME AS HER ! OH I'LL TEACH THEM TO COME TO ME" he thought to himself loudly.

All of a sudden, A Group of owls flew in his face.

"HEY! OW! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LAME EXCUSES FOR BIRDS! OW STOP IT!" He yelled.

"Did you hear that ?!" Said Carlie.

"Yeah It came from up there!" Said Danielle pointing at the tree.

Carlie flashed her flashlight up at the tree where the loud noise was coming from, the girls looked up scared a little as the owls were pecking at their man but they didn't know who was under them until the owls flew away at the flash of the light. Pitch accidently fell off the tree branch as the owls flew off him. Carlie flashed her light at Pitch causing him to cover his eyes from the light.

"OMG GIRLS! THERE HE IS! IT'S HIM!" Squealed Carlie.

The girls squealed and yelled loudly as they became eye to eye with the boogeyman.

"Oh no" said Pitch.

"Oh YES! LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" Commanded Carlie.

Pitch got up quickly and ran, The girls were chasing behind him as well.

"WE LOVE YOU PITCH! MARRY ME! NO MEEE!" They all yelled as hearts were floating above their heads and hearts in their eyes.

"OH…. DEAR….. GOD! WHAT… HAVE….. I…. DONE!" He said as he was trying run faster from the girls.

Suddenly, he felt someone pull him in a portal….. and right before the girls could blink… he was gone, right under their noses he disappeared, leaving the girls confused and almost in tears.

"Hey Where'd he go ? I Hope didn't just disappear!" Said Carlie confused.

"HE'S GONE ?!" Said all the other girls, They burst into tears causing the tears to rain over Carlie and Danielle's head.

"RELAX! RELAX! Maybe he went back into his lair! Come on girls! Let's go get our man!" Said Danielle, determinedly.

"YEEEEAAAAH! WOOOOOO!" The girls cheered happily as they continued to go search for the lair to go search for their Boogeyman.

Meanwhile, Pitch was dragged into a portal and fell on the floor of the place he was now in.

"Ugh… Where am I ?" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Why, you're at the workshop" said a Russian accent.

Pitch's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Oh no! Not him!" he facepalmed.

**HAHA Poor Pitch! He's literally having the worst week ever XD oh and if you guys were wondering how they found Pitch's lair, it's because this story takes place in Burgess x)**

**Pitch: Yes but HOW did they know it was in a forest ?**

**Me: Um ? Hehe That's a really great question cuz….. THEY JUST KNOW ALRIGHT ?!**

**Pitch: HAHA! Hope you didn't just LEAVE A PLOTHOLE! XD**

**Me: HECK NO! THEY KNOW CUZ THEY ALL SEEN THE MOVIE! SO DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Xp**

**Pitch: Oh O.o**

**Me: HAHA! Feel salty now huh ? **

**Pitch: yes r.r**

**Me: HAHA! You should XD**

**Pitch: -.-**

**Me: I Love you :D *hugs him***

**Pitch: *blushes* UGH! I- **

**Me: You ?**

**Pitch: I…. I want you to stop hugging me**

**Me: Oh sorry hehe ;)**

**Pitch: I Hate you**

**Me: I Know x)**

**Pitch: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Well, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There's more to come and I Will update soon! Bye! :D**


End file.
